Wisperfang
thumb|300px|left Aussehen Worgen Form: Ein dunkler, kräftiger, grau bepelzter Worgen, bestimmt über zwei Meter und zwanzig. Das Fell auf seinem Rücken scheint dunkler noch als jenes, welches seine Brust etwas karger bedeckt und dort, wo es durch die Lederrüstung hindurchscheint, die pechschwarze Haut darunter offenbart. Seine bläulich funkeldenden Augen sind alarmbereit, und wenn man ihn länger studiert, fällt einem Beobachter der fast vollständige Mangel an unnötigen Bewegungen auf. |Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Täuschung |Vorname = Nicolae |Nachname = Vulpes |Alter = 24 |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Größe = Worgen: 2.21 m, Mensch: 1.85 m |Gewicht = Worgen: 130 kg, Mensch: 80 kg |Haarfarbe = schwarz |Augenfarbe = eisblau |Gesinnung = chaotisch gut}} Trotzdem fällt es schwer die aggressive Attitüde des Worgen auszublenden. Das kann jedoch auch an den grossen Reißzähnen und den massiven Klauen liegen. Menschen Form Schwarzes, kurz geschnittenes Haar bedeckt den Schopf des jungen Mannes, doch sein eisblauer Blick, auch wenn er einen trifft, wirkt abwesend.. Die Gesichtszüge sind verspannt, und die Bewegungen scheinen inkohärent. Ab und an stützt sich der Mann ab, oder atmet tief ein. Alles in allem offenbart er das Verhalten eines Mannes der sich nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlt. Kurzkonzept für den eiligen Leser Ein umherziehender Vagabund auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel, wie einst David Banner in der alten Fernsehserie "Der unglaubliche Hulk". Doch verbringt Nicolae kaum Zeit als Mensch, bedingt durch die Schmerzen die dieser Zustand in ihm hervorruft. Hintergrund Nicolae Vulpes wurde als dritter Sohn eines Tischlers und einer Näherin geboren, doch lernte er seine Mutter nie kennen. Sie starb im Kindbett. Sein Vater, Radu Vulpes, gab ihm, wenn auch unbewusst, die Schuld am Tode seiner Mutter und wurde, obwohl er seine vaterlichen Pflichten als Ernährer ernstnahm, kalt und unnahbar. Mit 10 Jahren hielt es der kleine Nicolae nicht mehr aus. Er ließ seine Brüder und den Vater hinter sich und lief weg. Es folgten schwere Jahre auf den Strassen Gilneas, doch hier lernte Nicolae wie man überlebt, mit welchen schmutzigen Tricks man kämpfen muss, und wie man aus der Gutgläubigkeit und Unaufmerksamkeit der Leute Kapital schlagen kann. Nicolae schloss sich im Laufe der Jugend mehreren Banden an, und lernte wie man Schlösser knackt, wie man jemandem anrempeln muss, um in seinen Taschen unbemerktnach brauchbarem zu suchen. Tatsächlich waren es aber die Taschenspielertricks und kleinen Betrügereien mit denen Nicolae am meisten brillierte, bedingt durch seine Ausstrahlung und seine gewandte Zunge. Mit der Zeit lernte der Junge, mit welchen Tricks man Leuten die Köpfe öffnete, und wie man sie glauben liess das sie einen reinlegten, während man ihnen selbst das Geld aus der Tasche zog. Ein Schurke wie Nicolae blieb auch der Damenwelt nicht verborgen, doch sich mit diesen Damen einzulassen bedeutet auch, sich in eine ganz neue Liga zu wagen. Eine Dame mag über den Verlust einer Perlenkette hinwegsehen, doch nichts ist schlimmer als die Rache einer betrogenen Frau. Ein Edelmann kann über den Verlust seines Beutelchens hiwegsehen, aber nicht üder den Verlust der Jungfräulichkeit seiner geliebten Tochter. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Bald nachdem er der falschen, weil unnachgiebigen, starrsinnigen, cleveren, rachsüchtigen, mit allen Wassern gewaschenen Dame Avancen gemacht hatte, war er auch schon auf der Flucht vor ihrem Vater, der zufälligerweise Offizier war. Nachdem dieser ihn gestellt hatte, stellte er in vor die Wahl. Er konnte sein Talent auf den Strassen vergeuden, und dieses Leben würde noch am selben Tage enden, aufgespießt auf dem Rapier des Vaters, oder er konnte in den Militärdienst eintreten, und seine Fähigkeiten dem König zur Verfügung stellen, unter den Augen des Vaters natürlich. Denn es wäre keine Schande für die Tochter eines Offiziers eine Verlobung mit einem Soldaten zu feiern, der aufgrund seiner Talente bestimmt bald in den Rang eines Offiziers aufstiege. Einem Opportunisten wie Nicolae fiel die Wahl natürlich nicht schwer, auch weil Ecatarina neben den bereits genannten "Charakterstärken" über ein durchaus ansprechendes Äußeres verfügte. Das Schicksal hatte ihn also wieder von der Schippe springen lassen, und natürlich war Nicolae unbescheiden genug, um es seinen überragenden Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Menschen zuzuschreiben. Dann kamen die Worgen, und Nicolaes Leben stellte sich auf den Kopf, als der Fluch zum ersten Mal Besitz von ihm ergriff. Er war einer der letzten Worgen der den Gilneern in ihre Fallen ging, und zu lange hatte er schon in der Menschenwolfgestalt verbarcht, als das die Heilung der Nachtelfen mehr tun konnte, als ihn vom Blutrausch zu befreien. Und deshalb sind Nicolaes Rückverwandlung nicht schmerzlos. In seinem Inneren ist der Wolf zu stark. Gezügelt zwar durch die Heilung der Sichel, will der Wolf in ihm sich doch nicht mit der schwächlichen Menschengestalt zufriedenstellen. Deshalb tobt er, und für Nicolae fühlt es sich an, als ob er von innen heraus zerrissen würde, bis er nachgibt,und, wie er es beschreibt, sich der Instinkt wie ein blutiger Schleier über seinen Geist senkt. Nur unter Aufbringung aller Kräfte kann er ihn zähmen, und auch das nur für begrenzte Zeit. So aber war Nicolae gestrandet, in einem fremden Land unter fremden Leuten, und effektiv all der Talente beraubt die er früher zum Überleben angewandt hatte. Nicolae Vulpes mochte zwar ein ansehnlicher und charismatischer Betrüger gewesen sein, doch das Ding das er jetzt war... Mit dieser Gestalt konnte er nirgends hoffen, Vertrauen zu gewinnen. In der Worgenform schlummerte der Killerinstinkt des Wolfes einfach zu dicht unter der Oberfläche, und selbst einem ungeübten Beobachter wurde bewusst, wie wenig das Wesen, welches früher Nicolae gewesen war, von einer rasenden Bestie trennten. In der Menschenform aber verhinderte der rasende Schmerz und der Drang sich zurückzuverwandeln alle sozialen Interaktionen, die komplexer waren, als das direkte Überleben zu sichern. Nicolae war verzweifelt, doch war er nicht der einzige Worgen, der mit diesen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. Man forderte, daß man einen Botschafter zu Tyrande Wisperwind sandte, und sie über den Zustand dieser Gruppe von Worgen aufklärte. Doch, wie so oft bei Flüchtlingsgruppen, waren die Gilneer noch zu geschockt und sich ihrer eigenen Position zu unsicher, um gleich Forderungen zu stellen, die über den Platz und die Nahrungsmittel die ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, hinausgingen. Also beschlossen die Worgen, die wie Nicolae gezeichnet waren, einen eigenen Botschafter zu entsenden, und es war bald klar, wer die nötigen Fähigkeiten dazu hatte. Doch als Nicolae vor Tyrande stand, musste sie ihm, obwohl sie von den Geschenken gerührt war, die dieser Haufen Flüchtlinge noch zusammengekramt hatte, trotzdem sagen, das die Nachtelfen bereits alles getan hatten was sie tun konnten. Doch sie gab ihm einen Rat. "Wähle einen neuen Namen, Nicolae Vulpes. Denn das was du benennen kannst, kannst du akzeptieren. Und erinnere dich stets, das Nicolae es war, der den Namen für das Wesen, das du jetzt bist, gewählt hat. Nur was wir benennen können, können wir auch bekämpfen, und vielleicht mag der neue Name es dir eines Tages ermöglichen, es zu zähmen. Und behalte die Hoffnung, denn sie ist es die Nicolae am Leben erhält" Nicolae brachte diesen Rat zurück, und wenn auch die meisten Worgen niedergeschlagen und enttäuscht waren, so hielten sich doch daran. Nicolae aber brauchte einige Zeit, zuerst alleine, dann aber auch in Gesellschaft von nachtelfischen Druiden, bevor er wählte. Und dann wählte er den Namen Wisperfang. Wisper- um Tyrande zu ehren, und ihre Worte nicht zu vergessen, und -fang, um das Tier zu befriedigen. Und dann zog er aus, um einen Weg zu finden. Motivation und Persönlichkeit Ein Ziel treibt Nicolae an, und zwar ein Heilmittel für den Worgenzustand zu finden. Deshalb liess er sich von den überlebenden Kräuterfrauen der Gilneer in ihre Geheimnisse einweihen, und deshalb beschloss er die Geheimnisse der Alchemie zu studieren. Er weiss, irgendwo da draussen, muss es ein Kraut, eine Medizin geben. Stunde um Stunde verbringt er manchmal in den Bibliotheken der Städte die er bereist, tauscht sich mit Weisen aus oder durchstöbert alte Ausgrabungsstätten in der Hoffnung, den entscheidenden Hinweis zu erhalten, der es ihm ermöglicht das Heilmittel zu brauen. Aus diesem Grund bereist Nicolae die Welt. Doch seine Reisen haben ihn etwas gelehrt, was all die Zeit in Gilneas nicht konnte. Demut. Viel Arges und viel Not musste er sehen, und das was er selbst erleiden musste liess ihn erweichen für die Nöte anderer, obwohl er selbst wohl der letzte wäre, der es zugäbe. Nicht gegenüber sich selbst, aber noch viel weniger gegenüber von Anderen, und mögen sie noch so vertraut sein. Und so kommt es oft, daß er die Söldner- und Betrügermentalität noch als Maske trägt, obwohl er schon längst beschlossen hat zu helfen. Besonders die Not der Armen hat es ihm dabei häufig angetan, denn sie erinnert ihn an seine eigene Kindheit. Dabei hält er es trotzdem nicht so genau mit dem Wortlaut des Gesetzes, denn alte Gewohnheiten wird man so gut los wie unerwünschte Besucher, und so mag es sein das sich Wisperfang, um einen armen Strassenkind zu helfen, selbst in unverhältnismässige Schwierigkeiten stürzt. Obwohl er es natürlich nur tut um dem "Lausebengel etwas beizubringen", und nicht etwa weil dieser ihm leidtäte.Wie kommt man denn auf so eine Idee ? Zitate Als Mensch: "Bitte...unh...lassen sie... mich..." "Machen sie mich nicht ...wütend, sie würden mich nicht ...mögen... wenn ich ... wütend werde." Als Worgen: "Habe... ich... es... nicht... gesagt?" Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere